thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Charles H. Eglee
| Geboren = 27. November 1951 | Geburtsort = Boston, Massachusetts, Vereinigte Staaten }} Charles H. Eglee (* 27. November 1951 in Boston, Massachusetts, Vereinigte Staaten) ist ein US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor und Produzent. Leben Charles Hamilton Eglee wuchs in North Haven, Connecticut und Eastham, Massachusetts, auf. Er schloss die Williston Akademie mit Auszeichnung ab und erhielt sein Bachelor der Geisterwissenschaftler in Englisch am Yale College. Darauf lehrte er für kurze Zeit in Yale Filmgeschichte und zog anschließend nach Kalifornien, um Stage-Manager für die Straßenproduktionen "What's a nice Country like this doing in a State like this?" und "El Grande de Coca Cola" zu werden. Außerdem führte er diverse Produktionstätigkeiten für Roger Corman aus und freundet sich so mit dem damaligen Produktionsdesigner James Cameron an. Karriere 1978 schrieb er gemeinsam mit Cameron das Drehbuch für den Film "Piranhas", worauf einige Jahre der Nagetier-Mutantenfilm "Die Rückkehr der Killerratten" (1982) folgte, den er produzierte und für den er auch das Script schrieb. Eglee schloss sich 1984 den Drehbuchautoren der Krankenhausserie "Chefarzt Dr. Westphall" an und während seines Engagements wurde die Serie für den Emmy Award und den Humanitas Preis nominiert. Anschließend stieg er bei der ABC-Serie "Das Model und der Schnüffler" (1985-1989) mit Bruce Willis und Cybill Shepherd als Schreiber und überwachender Produzent ein. Auch für diese Serie wurde er für den Emmy vorgeschlagen. Steven Bochco Productions stellte ihn 1991 für die zweite Staffel der ABC-Serie "Civil Wars", für die das Script schrieb und die auch co-produzierte. Schon während seiner Zeit bei "Civil Wars" schrieb er Drehbücher für die Dramaserie "L.A. Law - Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse" (1992). 1993 widmete er sich dem ABC-Drama "The Byrds of Paradise", wofür er die Scripte schrieb und das er produzierte. In diesem Drama spielten unter anderem Timothy Busfield, Seth Green und Jennifer Love Hewitt, doch die Serie wurde sehr schnell wieder abgesetzt. Doch kein Grund für Eglee den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken. Er schloss sich den Autoren von "New York Cops - NYPD Blue" (1994-1995) während der zweiten Staffel an und wurde ebenfalls ausführender Produzent. Die Serie erhielt einen Emmy für das beste Drama. 1995 schrieb er gemeinsam mit Steven Bochco die Mini-Serie "Murder One" und war erneut ausführender Produzent. Seine Leistung wurde für einen Emmy Award, Golden Globe und Writer's Guild Award nominiert. Bekommen hat er einen People's Choice Award. "Murder One" wurde außerdem von der britischen Akademie für Film und Fernsehen zum besten ausländischen Drama gewählt. Charles Eglee schrieb und produzierte ebenfalls zusammen mit Bochco die ABC-Serie "Total Security" (1997), bei der James Belushi mitwirkte. Drei Jahre später tat er sich mit seinem Freund James Cameron zusammen und beide kreierten das futuristische Drama "Dark Angel" (2000-2002) mit Jessica Alba und Michael Weatherly in den Hauptrollen. Alba spielte die Rolle des genetisch aufgewerteten humanen Prototyps Max, die von Manticore, ihren militärischen Erzeugern, in Seattle gejagt wird. Die Serie gewann den People's Choice Award als beste neue TV-Dramaserie und Jessica Alba wurde sogar für einen Golden Globe nominiert. Nach zwei Staffeln wurde diese "Dark Angel" allerdings schon wieder eingestellt. Eglees aktuelles Projekt ist "The Shield - Gesetz der Gewalt" (2002), bei dem er als Drehbuchautor und Produzent tätig ist. Auch für diese Serie erhielt er 2007 eine Nominierung bei den ALMA-Awards in der Kategorie "Outstanding Writing - Television Series, Mini-Series or Television Movie". Privates Charles Eglee ist mit der Produktionsdesignerin Ninkey Dalton verheiratet und hat zwei Kinder. Weblinks * Charles H. Eaglee in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) en:Charles H. Eglee Kategorie:Produzenten Kategorie:Autoren